Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${y-4+3y}$
Explanation: Rewrite to group the ${y}$ terms together: $ {y + 3y} - 4$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {4y} - 4$ The simplified expression is $4y - 4$